


A Happy Christmas Morning

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Community: newyearcntdown, Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hugo and Rose were too excited to let their parents keep sleeping.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 20
Collections: 2020 New Year's Countdown





	A Happy Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A little late because I dropped the ball, but wanted to share this regardless. Written for the New Year Countdown event on LJ, prompt: morning.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP universe nor am I making any money off this story.

“Mum, Dad, wake up,” Rose whispered, poking both of her parents. She looked at Hugo excitedly, bouncing on her feet. “Wake up!” she said a little louder. 

Her father groaned, shifting in the bed. 

Rose looked at Hugo, who was watching her with a serious expression on his little, four-year-old face. He was counting on his big sister to wake up their parents so they could open their Christmas gifts. 

“Be loud, Rosie,” Hugo whispered, nudging her. 

Rose nodded. Clearing her throat, she yelled out, “Good morning!” 

Her mother bolted upright, looking around warily. When she saw Rose and Hugo, she smiled at them softly. “Good morning, little ones.” Her father grumbled, but refused to sit up.

“Mum, I’m not little anymore,” Rose said, matter-of-factually. Six years old wasn’t little.

“Guess not,” her mother said with a smile. “I suppose you’ve both been patiently waiting for us to get up.”

“Presents!” Hugo shouted, reminding them that it was Christmas morning and he was getting antsy. 

“Ron, wake up,” Hermione said, nudging him. “The kids want to open their gifts.”

“Okay, I’m up,” Ron grumbled. When he saw the excitement on Hugo and Rose’s faces, he grinned. “Let’s see what Santa brought, yeah?” Getting out of the bed, he scooped Rose into his arms and put her over his shoulder. 

“Dad!” She screamed, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. 

Laughing, Hermione scooped Hugo into her own arms and they headed downstairs, excited to enjoy the rest of the morning together.


End file.
